Kureejii Kishu
by Mujide
Summary: When Nny decides to break his sister out of the mental institution for a day, everybody decent in the known universe seems to stick to him like glue...


Disclaimer: I do not own Johnny, or any of Jhonen's characters if I put them in here. I own Anamegnon/Jenie, and my friends own Lil Ghosteh and Sandy, used with their permission…

XXX

Chapter one: Jenie 

Hospital: Loony Acres Mental Ward

Patient: #5142871

Name: Anamegnon "Jenie" C.

Doctor: Caser Weldings

Case: Schizophrenia, Borderline Personality Disorder

Resides: East Wing

Jenie has become more…talkable…within the years of her residing here at the hospital. Though her speech is interrupted with effects of her condition, intellectual comprehension is not out of limits when having a conversation. She enjoys talking; so much we've gone through more then 20 different psychiatrists, trying to find one who will listen to her constant ramblings. Doctor Irma Sheldwell has so far been admired by Jenie, listening closely and recording her thoughts and feelings daily.

One thought that plagues my research on her case is her constant talk of her brother. Throughout my records, I have not found her to have any relatives, having all died on that tragic day. She still won't tell me about it. I have come to an agreement with myself that it is nothing more then her memory of her long lost sibling, and I hope she will come to understand that he will not come back for her. For years she has talked about her brother 'breaking her out' every year, then returning her safe and sound the next morning. It sounds preposterous, but I'm willing to bet she is doing something every year to make her think her dead relative is 'breaking her out'. We will have to double security on the east side of the ward…

Dr. Caser Weldings

XXX

"What a pretty cow…" Jenie muttered to herself happily, gazing fondly at a spider dangling in front of her. She stood up shakily, walking closer towards the arachnid with single-minded fascination, careful not to fall. She blew at it gently, giggling to herself as it struggled to stay grasping onto it's thin, silky web, hastily climbing up its sticky rope and resting onto the ceiling.

Jenie was only 21 years old, at legal drinking age; yet she was stuck in here. She only kept one eye open, shining emerald dancing within the irises. Her hair was oddly cut and colored, being a darkened green and shaved in the back. She had three ponytails, which she swished on her head frequently. A straightjacket adorned her torso and bust, completing her odd-looking décor.

"Pssst! Hey Jenie, it's me!" A mysterious, yet all-too-familiar voice whispered through the door, jolting Jenie to it's attention. She gasped in delight, walking towards it and smiling brightly.

"Tony, my magic pie! You have finally come to aid me in my time of need! Quick, did you bring the crispy waffles?" She asked excitedly, watching as the door creaked open slowly to reveal a familiar face smiling in the semi-darkness.

"No Jenie…It's Nny" her older brother corrected, slipping into her room and removing the straightjacket she wore so proudly.

"Oh. That works too!" She smiled, clinging onto her brother's arm and hugging it tightly. He sighed exasperatedly, letting her do it just this once.

"Jenie, you need to put on a disguise. I'm breaking you out again this year." He explained, handing her a purplish looking costume and helping her into it. He grabbed her arm, leading her through the winding corridors of the East Wing of the ward, stopping abruptly in front of a young girl smiling at him.

"I'm going to OMAHA!" She squealed in delight, slumping on the ground and rolling past them and down the hall. Jenie giggled within her suit, waving out.

"Good luck Casey!" she hollered, jumping up and down as Nny lead her through a door and in front of a security podium.

"Evening gentlemen…just taking my BeaverMoose for a walk" he explained to the half-drunk guards, quickening his pace as he left them, and pushing open the doors to exit the facility, free at last.

"I'm an ant!" Jenie giggled, running in her costume and tripping over a sprinkler. Johnny C. groaned, walking past her partway before turning around and waiting for his little sister. There was a good reason why he didn't just kill her for her stupidity, or anybody in the facility when breaking her out. Jenie was pretty much the only being he cared for, at least a little bit, simply because she was his only link to his mostly forgotten past. Anybody in the facility was trying to help cure her, and he would let _them_ complete the job…if they ever did. He watched as she struggled in the BeaverMoose costume, then laughing hysterically as she finally removed the head of it and kicked it with her socked foot. He let a tiny smirk slip, then grabbed her hand and walked down the sidewalk on the cold night, enjoying her company as they headed for his house.

XXX

"Hey big brother?" She asked innocently, gazing up at him with one big eye. They had been walking for a while, Nny not bothering to bring his junked-up car. He stared above for the most part, admiring the stars somewhat until her never-lasting silence broke his gaze.

"What?" he asked, watching her through the corner of his eye. Why did she always stare at him like that? He waited for a response, noticing the brightly lit 24/7 looming in front of them, and realizing throughout the entire trip, he had grown quite thirsty.

"Why are you the way you are?" She asked innocently, skipping over a crack defiantly and glaring at it, kicking a rock in anger, only to wince in pain, half whining, half snarling at the cement below her. Johnny just raised an eye ridge in curiosity, quietly contemplating his sister's question.

"I don't know. I've asked everybody, from 'Creator of Everything' to 'Senior Diablo', nobody will tell me. Why do you ask?" He stared at her thoughtfully, watching her divert her attention to the overgrowth sprouting from the side of the walkway, to a cockroach scuttling nearby, to the 24/7 they were rapidly approaching.

"OOOH! CHEEZE-SWIRLIES!" She screamed out, running towards the convenient store and bursting through the doors. Johnny ran after her, tongue stuck out slightly. '_Just for one day, just for one day…_' he repeatedly told himself, snatching the back of her shirt and pulling her back. She looked up at him and glared.

"You want me stuck here, don't you? You deny me peanutty-goodness! You snubbed my muffins!" She yelled out at him, pulling away from him and snatching a bag of Cheeze-Swirlies defiantly before walking to the BrainFreezy machine. Johnny stared blankly, forgetting her change in moods and personalities switched rapidly and without warning. He walked away, locating his favorite brand of fudge pop and loading up his arms with them. A scream broke out in the convenient store, peaking Nny's curiosity as he wound through the isles.

"Damn you accursed phantom of the freeze! You disallow my taste for cravings of the mind! You give me my BrainFreezy you dictorial sucky stealer!" Jenie screeched out, clutching the store clerk's shirt collar and glaring evilly at him, her face an inch away from his. She was knelt on the glass counter, leaning over as she grabbed him, snorting. Johnny smirked, walking calmly to the counter and shoving as many frozen treats as possible onto the cramped space. Reaching down, he pulled a knife from his boot and waved it in front of the clerk.

"I suggest you turn the BrainFreezy machine on before I come to have to use this." Nny stated, watching the guy sweat nervously.

"You'd better be careful, I have a gun!" He squeaked in a panicked manner, his eyes growing wide as Johnny leaned over the counter and grabbed the metal instrument from underneath it.

"What, you mean this gun? Honestly, every one of you guys put it under here. Now, again I suggest you do as she asks. Even _I_ don't know what she's capable of…" He left it at that as she grinned the most evil grin she could muster, her one eye staring into his menacingly.

"O…Okay" the clerk reached around slowly and pressed a red button, sweating profusely as the machine whirled on. Jenie let go of him, sliding off the glassed surface, knocking over her brother's ice cream bars as she did so.

"That wasn't so hard was it?" she asked sweetly, skipping back to her own treat and pulling the handle slowly. Johnny shook his head, not sure whether to laugh or scowl. He paid the man in full, double-checking the change and walking out with melting fudge-pops. Jenie skipped right behind him, slurping her Frosty Peanut BrainFreezy loudly as she followed her older brother home.

'_Oh well'_ he thought, leading her up the walkway a few minutes past, '_Let her enjoy her birthday for a while…It's not hurting me yet…'_

XXX

A/N: Okay, what do you think? It sucks, huh? I don't think I got his personality right…I'm peeved…well, whatever, if you have suggestions for how to make him act, or for funny situations, please tell me… I'm abit slumped right now, but I desperately wanted to write this…


End file.
